happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daphne
|-|Character= Daphne is a mouse-deer who worked as both model actress and toy-maker at day. She is Mix's girlfriend, Salvia's eldest sister, and Campbell and Decha's daughter. Physical appearance Daphne has slim and average yet a bit smaller body figure, a pair lime green eye pupils, freckles on her cheeks, a long blond hair that tied into a ponytail style, deer-like legs and hooves instead of normal legs. Her main outfit are a pale magenta sweater with blackish violet leggings, a hair-bow accessory that placed on one of her ears. A blue butterfly necklace has worn around her neck as a proof of friendship gift from Mix. Personality and traits Daphne is shown to be "both delightful and sour", as she has a bad temper for moments before changed back to her normally kind-hearted persona. Most of her friends know about this and have to wait until she is cooling down, otherwise they will get yelled by her. Not only that, Daphne calls her friends by nicknames, especially for Mix, though she never want to kick or hit him. Even then, she is a caring and understanding friend to them. She still loves Mix very deeply but won't admit it to neither him or his friends. While looking very feminine, she doesn't let her martial art lessons away from her and will strike anyone who did something bad to her and her family and friends. Daphne is brutally tough and strong enough to throw large people to ground, however, she comes with acting first before thinking, contrast to the Prank Duo. Even though of that, she can't defeat large group of people by herself. Besides the strength, Daphne has weaknesses; spiders, feathers and pollen. As the former was due to her phobia, the latter two are her main allergies and will sneezes uncontrollably. Other than above, Daphne is quite skilled in creating stuffed dolls and dresses, she will either sold or give them to children in need of charity. As her actress job didn't pay much as she expected, so she opened a small business of creating stuffed dolls in her house's garage. |-|Relationships= Morton and Mix Their friendship was started during their junior high school year, at first Daphne was annoyed by their practical jokes but slowly got used to it, even in rare occasions, chuckled on it. Emmy As being friends of The Prank Duo, they both are in neutral yet good terms. Daphne comes to her house for tea and has conversation together with her. Irin She has once impressed by Irin's ability to understand and communicate with animals, even the wildest ones. She is even shocked by how she manages to survive from the beasts. |-|Background story= In construction |-|Appearance roles= Starring *Stay Negative, Daphne *One Scoob of Ice Cream *Foot For Thought *Trouble with The Trolley *Crawl Under *A Paws-Less Princess *No-Eyed Deer *Be a Doll *Pie Fishing *Till All Powers Cut Featuring *This Is It *Fire to the Pain *Mixing the Doe *Everything's Purr-Fect! *Be-Cuss I Can *Go To Water Way *Glazed and Confused *Twice the Nice *Elf Gratification *Hop Sweet Home *No Hard Felines *Relic the Moment *Pranks for Being Mine Appearances *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Bun Bun On the Way *Our Hiro *Home Sour Home! *Winning Over Your Direction *Bad Luck's Path *Leaf Her Alone *Yum of Your Business *Rapping Ready *Fortune is Fake *Cat and Mouse Stories *Beak It Up *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *Fetch a Quail of Water *Hat's All, Folks! *Fangs a Lot *Leaf It to Me |-|Statistics= Fates #Stay Negative, Daphne - Crushed by space satellite. #This is It - Impaled by numerous bones and head cracked by Coconut's skull. #Fire to The Pain - Face smashed by the fire extinguisher. #Mixing the Doe - Flattened by donut's sign. #One Scoob of Ice Cream - Killed by bomb. #Our Hiro - Crushed by the Ferris wheel. #Home Sour Home! - Squeezed by a rope. #Winning Over Your Direction - Smashed by pieces of a wall. #A Paws-Less Princess - Has her head cracked. #Bad Luck's Path - Burnt to death. #Go To Water Way - Ran over by a truck. #Twice the Nice - Killed by ornament shards. #Hop Sweet Home - Head impaled by broken fence pieces. #No Hard Felines - Crushed by a shelf. #Be a Doll - Ripped in half. #Fetch a Quail of Water - Burns to death. #Relic the Moment - Crushed and impaled by satellite dish. #Pranks for Being Mine - Sneezes her brain out. #Leaf It to Me - Stomped by big branch. Percentage of the deaths occurring: 48.08% Victims and killing counts *Emmy - 1 ("Fetch a Quail of Water") *Morton- 1 ("Pie Fishing") *Salvia - 1 ("Fangs a Lot") *Mix - 1 ("Pranks for Being Mine") Percentage of the elimination: 02.00% |-|Trivia and facts= *Information about her besides from her main biography: **She has trypophobia and arachnophobia. **She was born at 8th August. **She is half-Thai and half-Swedish. **She was not very smart at few school subjects, mostly mathematics and science. If Mix wasn't helping you, she wouldn't be graduated and be a model actress. *She was originally going to be a fawn and named "Valencia". However, this has changed by making her into a mouse-deer and named "Daphne" instead, due to the creator has known to be interested in mouse-deer. *There are few jokes about her that have been created by the creator and others. **Because on how considering that she was pretty stupid, the creator calls her "Dumphne" which ended up become an inside joke as well insult name for her. Another insult names for her were Daffy, Dabby and Daffie. **There was a joke that she was the one who teach Mix about hitting and kicking techniques once. **Another inside joke that where she called as "youngest sister" by her friends, due to her day of birth is on August 8th. *In the date of 17th July 2019, she has shared with BlueTide, along with Mix's brother and Mother. |-|Gallery= Designs and developments daphne_by_42andre24-damkw1q.jpg|2016 Daphne.png|2016 Daphne byLOD.png|2017 created by LoD Daphne-alt.png|2017 created by BlueTide daphandsal.png|2018 created by LoD DaphneNewer.png|2018 1559083951185.png|2019 Episode images Thisisit3.png|"Where is that moron go?" Mysterysolvers.png|Daphneception Exposedtoswearing.png|Daphne tries to prevent her brother from hearing swear words. Becuss.png|Daphne is shocked by what has happened to Salvia. Footforthought.png|Daphne with normal legs and a chipped toenail. Footforthought2.png|Why Daphne shouldn't have normal legs. Deerbabysit.png|Daphne with her mother Trolleytrouble.png|Daphne isn't happy with her friends's action. Trolleytrouble3.png|That was so close! Winningdirection2.png|Weird head... Glazedandconfused.png|Daphne gets the Rapunzel from Tangled treatment. Staynegativedaphne.png|This can't be real. Catandmouse2.png Twicenice5.png Hopsweethome3.png|Daphne brings her cat near to an insane dog. Nohardfeline2.png|Daphne is talking with Kitty Kat. Beadoll.png|Daphne as a doll. Beadoll2.png|Voodoo doll. Beadoll3.png|Daphne in Doe's body. Quailofwater2.png Piefishing.png Tillallpowers2.png|Her usual reaction meeting the duo. Tillallpowers5.png Pranksforbeingmine.png|Daphne runs into an old flame, this time not to burn him. Fanarts gimp2daphne.jpg|Created by BlueTide. DaphnebyXMC.png|Created by XMC. B2f505b3-d5bc-402b-a9b2-65558b927429.png|Created by Coco. 4f4a2b28-5cba-47bf-9c1f-f751f1c0eba5.png|Created by Coco. Daphnemeetsluna.png|Daphne meets Luna. created by Howl Daphneminimal.png|Created by BlueTide. mixdaphne.png|Created by BlueTide. Miscellaneous Revengeoftheexboyfriend.png|"Hey! Stop spray me water, you moron!" Revengeoftheexgirlfriend.png|"Moron..." Dvd94.png spring17.png Daphnexmaine.png Contactsport.png|Beware those kicks. Thrilled.png Sweaterweather.png Specyspookvi1.png Happy Tree Friends - Daphne the Tsundere Mouse-Deer.png thaidaphne.png|Daphne as Thai dancer Israwithdaphne.png|Daphne loves cats. fusion.png|I don't know what happened here. Campbellkissingsantaclaus.png|She is not in favor of the couple. daphnepawsdoe.png BLEACH.png|I blame Mix... Mothersday2018.png Daphnefamily.png|Daphne and her family photo. Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Shared Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mousedeer Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with headwear Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Season 83 Introductions Category:Featured Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Redesigned characters